


Desert Flower

by SheLookedOfDeath



Category: Aladdin (1992), Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Action/Adventure, Alternate Universe - Fantasy, Alternate Universe - Magic, Alternate Universe - Royalty, Crossover, F/F, F/M, M/M, Middle East, Romance
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-07-01
Updated: 2016-07-03
Packaged: 2018-07-19 11:13:03
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 10,725
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7358893
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SheLookedOfDeath/pseuds/SheLookedOfDeath
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In the desert city of Sina, beautiful boys roam sunny markets and handsome thugs run the Underground. When the two collide in a chance encounter, will it take more than the magic of a dusty lamp to bring the two together? An Ereri fanfic based off of Aladdin.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Apples and Sunshine

**Author's Note:**

> This is a fanfiction based off of the Disney version of Aladdin and some fanart I saw on Tumblr!
> 
> This will be switching between perspectives, but should usually be either Levi or Eren's POV. 
> 
> The romance will mostly be a slow-build, so please be patient! Also I know nothing about surviving in the desert, so no judgement for inaccuracies...
> 
> Enjoy!

Long before the sun peeked over the horizon, the cloudless desert sky glowed with warm colors that seemed to lessen the bite of the lingering cold air from the night before. This was always his favorite view: sitting on the rooftop of one of the mud-brick homes in Sina's wealthier district, watching the sunrise explode into blushing vitality before sinking back into thick blue as the desert heat boiled the earth below. In the hour until the neighborhood would wake and begin the bustle of a new day, Levi would make his way back to Sina's poorest district, where he belonged, but for now he allowed himself to enjoy the beauty for a few minutes longer. In the distance to his right, the palace rose from the heavy dust of its kingdom, tall spirals piercing the sky and seemingly reaching for the heavens; it was a symbol of wealth that Levi despised with all of his being. Suddenly, Oluo, the small monkey that had been napping close to his thigh, perked up his ears and was immediately on his feet, brown eyes alert and searching with urgency. Levi cast an annoyed glance down at the street below, and saw the morning round of palace guards patrolling, on time as always; however he sometimes amused himself by thinking they showed up early just to ruin his moment of peace.

Without a word, Levi gracefully rose to his feet, slightly numb from remaining exposed to the cold, and began his journey to familiar territory. Maria was the nickname of the city's slums, fondly named after a kind woman who, many years ago, had dedicated her life to helping the sick and starving of the area. However, this was not Levi's honest destination.

Leaping from building to building, he watched with a certain level of disgust as the houses became smaller and more worn down, the streets narrower and filthier, and the number of homeless people rising from zero to three on every corner. The gap between the rich and the poor had always been a source of rage for Levi, and the meager sense of contentment that had briefly fluttered around in his chest was crushed and replaced by the cold anger with which he addressed the entire world; the world that had screwed him over from birth.

Finally, just as Levi felt the city take its first breath and rise with a steady, shallow heartbeat, his gaze fell upon the abandoned storage building that cued the end of his habitual morning venture. Picking up speed, he threw himself into the air, grabbing onto the edge of the taller roof and flinging himself elegantly through an unbarred window. He felt Oluo's scruffy hair brush against his neck, and he ushered the monkey off of his shoulder in mildly affectionate annoyance. The room was empty, traces of broken furniture and the rat-eaten tatters of a jacket were all that remained to indicate previous signs of life. Sometimes, when he felt so inclined, Levi would sleep up here, in this building, so he could watch the night sky change from start to finish, but his real home (if he could call it that) was what lay underneath. Weaving his way down the long set of staircases, he finally made it to the bottom floor. After glancing around briefly, out of paranoia more than real concern, he shifted around some crates and the fraying pieces of a cheap carpet to reveal a latch door. Removing the key that hung on a chain around his neck, he unlocked it and threw it back, revealing a steep stairwell that led into the pits of the earth. Closing and locking it behind him, he arrived at his destination after a few minutes of walking confidently through dark, tight passageways.

Before him spread the true pulse of the city, the hidden gemstone in rough sand; the Underground. A giant cavern almost larger than Sina itself, the Underground was where all of the grime and black blood of the kingdom's capital pooled like poison beneath the skin. This was where all shady business deals, black market exchanges, prostitution, street gangs, and murders happened, and most people on the surface barely knew of its existence; unless, of course, they had a reason to. This was where Levi had been born and raised, and undoubtedly was also where he would die.

"Levi!"

"Bro!"

He turned to look in the direction of the familiar voices calling out to him. A tall, blond man with a handsome face and a cocky smile strode towards him, followed closely by an energetic ginger with an infectious smile. He nodded a greeting, and they quickly fell in step behind him as they expertly navigated the loosely organized streets. Those who they passed by cast their eyes downward or acknowledged them with curt nods, Levi not sparing his attention to any of them but instead listening casually to Isabel and Farlan, his companions, occasionally toss choice sentences back and forth. Finally, they reached the plain, but abnormally clean house that all three of them shared, only to find a man with his face hidden beneath thin black cloth waiting for them. Four figures, undoubtedly companions, lingered in the shadows, and the outline of a sedan chair indicated the stranger's status and made Levi's lip want to curl back in disgust. He knew there was only one reason a man such as this would actively seek out Levi and his troupe, and even though he usually made good money from high-end customers, that didn't mean he enjoyed the work.

Farlan and Isabel hung back as Levi casually strode forward and stopped a safe distance from the man, leaning against the rail of the steps that led to his front door where the man stood. There was a taunt silence, before the man finally spoke.

"I've heard you are one of the best around," Levi's cold glare seemed capable of melting the man's face, though his expression remained effortlessly neutral. "I've come with a job request." Isabel scoffed under her breath, and Farlan's eyebrows twitched upward as he stepped forward.

"You've come to the wrong place." Levi's eyes flicked over to the men standing a few feet away, their postures rigid and their hands ready to reach for weapons. He would have laughed at their stupidity if he cared enough to make the effort; not to mention the stranger still was fixated on him. Annoying.

"Leave." His tone was unwavering and dangerous, but the man seemed not to take notice of his precarious position.

"I can pay you in full, upfront, but the riches you'll earn if you do the job right will pale in comparison."

"Get out of my way." Levi moved up onto the first step, and the men drew their swords. _Tch, fools. Leave it to people from the surface to make a mess of things_. The stranger gestured to the men, and they hesitantly sheathed their weapons.

"Riches don't interest you? Then perhaps this might. Do you happen to know a young man named Jan?" Levi's muscles tensed imperceptibly, and he stopped his ascent. The man smirked and continued. "He was arrested last night after attempting to steal from a very pissed off merchant delivering to the palace. He was severely injured in the capture, and his execution is set for a few hours. If you cooperate, I can have the charges dismissed and his wounds treated by one of the best doctors in Sina."

"How is that possible?" Isabel and Farlan were suddenly behind Levi, their attention captured. The man's obnoxious smile grew wider.

"I know people. So?" Internally, Levi wanted to sprint forward and punch the man repeatedly in the face to get rid of that supercilious expression, but instead he shifted his weight to his right foot and crossed his arms.

"I heard about Jan earlier. He's telling the truth." Farlan murmured in his ear. Ignoring the irritation bubbling in his stomach, Levi maintained a straight face.

"Fine, then."

 

* * *

 

 

"I can't believe we're going to the surface!" Isabel's voice echoed in the dark passageway Levi had used earlier, one that he and only a choice few others knew about. There were many ways in and out of the Underground, and the more common routes were often heavily patrolled and sometimes taxed by thugs. The three of them ensured that they were the only ones who knew about this particular path.

"Don't forget what we have to do," Farlan warned, but there was an undeniable tone of affection in his voice. Oluo had already scrambled ahead of them, after disappearing while Levi had spoken with the strange man who hadn't given his name; not that Levi had asked. Nor had he worried about Oluo, the monkey often wandered off for extended periods of time before eventually returning to his place on the petite man's shoulder. When they made it to the abandoned building that hid the entrance to the massive cavern, the sun was already high in the sky and baking the city in waves of thick heat. Flies lazily scrambled through the air, and when the trap door swung open a mouse scurried into narrow crevices. Rather than taking the shortcut across rooftops, the way Levi had earlier that morning, they stuck to the shadows of tightly clustered buildings to avoid excessive exposure to direct sunlight. Their business brought them to the lively marketplace of the more affluent area of Sina, and after confirming a place to rendezvous the three split apart to set the wheels in motion for the job, which would be taking them deep into the desert. It was Isabel's job to get a hold of three camels, because she was good with animals, it was Farlan's job to arrange for a guide because of his social skills, and it was up to Levi to obtain supplies that would last them in the dry, unforgiving heat.

Weaving through the narrowly compacted crowd of citizens browsing various food stalls, Levi dragged his gaze from stall to stall, casually searching for what they would need. He knew vaguely about surviving in the desert, but had never left the city, therefore it was going to be mostly common sense guiding him through this process. He figured they would probably need a lot of water, but that could come later; he knew places where people went to fill their canteens, and if he played his cards right he could get water for free. There was not that much need for food, he knew the three of them could survive for a long time without that, but the desert weather was taxing on the body and anything could happen; it was always best to be prepared.

He smelled it before it saw it: a meat stand. Brushing past a merchant trying desperately to sell his cheap necklaces, Levi closed in on the strips of preserved meat that would not spoil in the intense heat and groped for the bag of money his employer had provided to each of them in order to gather the proper supplies. As he was paying for what he felt was a decent amount of meat, a commotion to his right grabbed his attention. Fuming before a stand full of shiny red apples was a merchant who had gone pink in the face with rage, an iron grip on the delicate wrist of a tall, slender figure whose back was to Levi. He was not the only one who noticed: their display was garnering the stares of all those close by on the street.

"You just took an apple from me without paying for it! That's a crime that deserves a thief's punishment!" Levi felt the urge to roll his eyes; he couldn't decide whether it was intended for the melodramatic tone of the merchant, or the fool who got caught.

"How dare you! That little boy was starving to death! I couldn't just stand by and watch!" This statement, declared in a high, clear voice that rang over the market, was what made Levi pause as he was about to leave the uninteresting scene unfolding- mostly because that was exactly what everyone else did in this city. They stood by and watched as the poor wasted away, then returned to their lavish parties and drank until the sun rose.

"I don't care! There are plenty of starving kids in this city, but unless they can afford my goods, I have no use for them! So unless you pay up, I'm going to punish you properly!" Levi found himself inching closer, tucking the almost forgotten meat into his tattered leather bag. The figure shifted uncomfortably, their head drooping slightly.

"That's what I thought! Do you know what the punishment is for a thief?" Slowly, with a glint of satisfaction beneath the anger in his eyes, the apple merchant exposed a long, sharp knife that harshly reflected the burning rays of the sun directly above their heads. Automatically, Levi found himself moving forward, his mind blank as he watched the man slam the thief's hand on an exposed part of his stand and raise the knife over his head. Reaching out, his pale, thin fingers wrapped around the wrist of the merchant in the moment he began the blade's descent, effectively stopping him with a hard grip not even the ridiculously tall, burly man could break from.

"What?" Blinking in confusion, the man turned his head to make eye contact with Levi, whose cold grey eyes cut harsher into him than the blistering daylight eager to roast the skin of the unwary. Reflexively, he released the hand of the thief, who was staring at Levi in bewilderment; wide, turquoise eyes from beneath folds of brown cloth briefly entranced him, but he had no time to look at them, he now had to extract himself from a situation he was not entirely sure how he found himself in. The brute of a man turned his body to face the much, much smaller man with a look of absolute astonishment, which quickly morphed into anger. "Who the hell are you?!"

In that moment, a screeching was heard from above them. Everyone looked up to see Oluo standing on the tent cloth that shaded the merchant's stand, holding a big red apple in between his small hands. With another screech, he flung the apple down at the merchant with all of his strength, hitting the man directly in his forehead. Without hesitation, Levi ducked around him and grabbed the arm of the thief whose limbs he just saved and murmured, "Run," before taking off at full speed, dragging them behind him. He wasn't entirely sure why he did not let go and save himself, but he had no time to ponder his actions now. They ran and ran, twisting and turning through dirty streets and dodging as many people as possible, but even when they rammed into strangers he did not release the thief's arm. Finally, they slowed to a jog, leaning on the wall of a random house at the corner of one of the slummier streets leading into Maria. Quickly regaining his composure, Levi turned slightly to face the stranger he had just risked himself to rescue (no thanks to Oluo).

They were leaning against the wall with their hands on their knees and their head bowed, attempting to catch their breath. They wore a long scarf draped over their head and around their neck, though during their desperate sprint to safety it had slipped slightly, revealing short, messy brown hair and hints of what looked like gold jewelry. Their body was covered by a long, dark brown cloak with large sleeves and a hem that barely revealed delicate feet protected by sand-colored silk slippers. Even though he still had not gotten a good look at them, from what he could see, the thief was from a fairly wealthy background; he already felt annoyed at this entire situation, but this revelation only sent him into a darker mood. _What is some wealthy do-gooder doing hanging around a market this time of day?_ Most of the wealthy class did not even bother going themselves, but sent their servants; when they did want to get a taste of a commoner's life to soothe whatever guilty conscience they had, they either went early in the morning or later in the evening, when the sun was at its coolest. They certainly didn't wander around stealing apples in broad daylight.

"Thank you." The short statement caught Levi off-guard; he had been too absorbed in his own thoughts to realize the thief was now standing straight and speaking directly to him. Any curt, sarcastic comment rising in the back of his throat died quickly when he completely faced the source of the conflict and stared up at them. Smooth, bronze skin glowed with youth, faint splotches of pink from running painted high cheekbones, and plump lips were curved gently into a friendly smile. But what stole his breath were the eyes. Stunning pools of glittering turquoise looked down at him, a blend of green and blue he had only seen in blazing, poly-chromatic skies; but it was not solely the color that captivated him. He remembered, once, when he was very young, being on the surface to witness an oncoming sand storm. The immense cloud of dust seemed to tumble and swirl in powerful chaos, waves rippling and crashing into one another as it drew closer and closer. In this exact way, in these eyes he saw every crescendo and collision of vivid emotion possessed by this person, every thought that flickered into and out of existence without barrier; like the streets of Sina below him when he stood on rooftops, the layers of their soul were laid out so clearly to him that Levi thought he might drown for eternity in those eyes and still feel as though he were parched. Never before in his life had the stare of a single person rendered him so absolutely helpless, and at the same time inspired such a strong emotional reaction within him that even his crystallized facade seemed on the verge of cracking.

A shift in body posture ripped Levi back into reality, and he realized he had been glaring in silence at the thief for so long they were growing uncomfortable. He quietly cleared his throat and crossed his arms, retreating into the most nonchalant expression he could muster.

"What possibly compelled a wealthy kid like you to steal in broad daylight when you clearly could have paid? Were you so constipated you couldn't think straight?" The last comment clearly shocked him (a young man, a further inspection revealed to the best of Levi's knowledge), and he took a step back.

"What?! Excuse me?" Surprise. Anger. Amusement. Curiosity. This boy was an open book, and even though Levi couldn't read, this language couldn't be clearer to him. In confirmation of his high status, when he tilted his head slightly, Levi noticed gold rings and gemstones lining both of his ears. Who was this kid?

"I hope you're smart enough at this age that I don't have to repeat myself." Levi held back a smirk as turquoise eyes widened even further. Any further interaction was cut off by a loud shout from just up the street from where they came.

"You there! Halt!" They turned in tandem to see a group of royal guards running towards them. The boy quickly lifted his scarf to hide his face, turning back to face Levi. Fear. Uncertainty. Desperation. Without hesitation, Levi grabbed his arm and leapt into motion. Once again, they were barreling through loosely populated alleys and main streets, evading shouts and the clatter of pursuing footsteps. He could feel the boy slowing down, clearly not used to this much exercise at once, but they couldn't risk stopping. Searching around them, Levi's gaze fell upon a tall cart containing some sort of wares, but was currently not moving and positioned close to the side of a small house. Allowing a small smile of success, he led them straight to it and fluidly catapulted himself to the top of its shaky wooden frame, moments away from the freedom of the rooftops. He looked down, victorious, only to realize the problem. The thief boy stood below him, wide eyes full of panic, wringing his wrists and chewing his lip as the soldiers drew closer. Before he could convince himself otherwise, Levi extended his arm down.

"Do you trust me?" Startled eyes flicked between the outstretched hand and Levi's face. "Brat, we don't have time for this. Do you trust me?" He repeated himself, more urgently.

"Stop right there!" The boy needed no further motivation. With a grin, he grabbed ahold of Levi, and in moments they were gone again, running and leaping towards freedom.

 

* * *

 

 

For some reason, Levi found himself bringing the boy to the abandoned building that led to his secret entrance to the Underground. In quick huffs of breath, they sat on the roof of the tall structure, ignoring the destructive heat in favor of gulping up desperately needed air. Their escape had taken longer than he realized, and the sun was already lower in the sky. Levi turned to the boy, expecting to find fear, astonishment, uncertainty, and shock, but to his great surprise, when the boy looked at him he saw only excitement and gratitude.

"Thanks, you saved me twice!" A breathy laugh escaped his lips as he continued to fight to regain a normal heart rate. Again, a sarcastic comment found itself mangled in his throat as he stared at the boy as he relaxed. The setting sun lit up his eyes and his glowing skin, its light tangling in his silky hair and settling on his broad shoulders. His body radiated the confidence and health of strong youth, even though Levi could tell his normal lifestyle didn't offer as much intense physical activity. In a passing thought, Levi decided it did not matter if they were a boy or a girl, the grinning thief beside him was undeniably beautiful. An idiot, but beautiful. _Which reminds me_.

"Yeah, so considering the situation, you have exactly one minute to explain to me why I just hauled ass to save yours." Shock. Guilt. Anger. Passion.

"I was just walking through the market, looking at all of these amazing things and amazing people, when I saw this little boy staring up at the stand covered in beautiful, ripe apples. His clothes were tattered, his hair was dirty, he didn't even have shoes or anything. He was completely alone, and I could tell he was starving. I knew I had to help him, and before I realized what I was doing, I took an apple and handed it to him. He looked at me with this absolutely astonished stare, then smiled so wide I thought he would hurt his face. Then he was gone, disappeared with the apple, and you know the rest from there." Levi watched the different emotions change and dominate his expression as he recalled the events from earlier, and was so captivated by the open display of personality with utter sincerity that he was barely listening to the actual story. When a beam of sunlight reflected off a piece of his jewelry and hit Levi's eyes, he scowled.

"So a pretty rich boy like you thought he could step down from his high horse long enough to help someone so he could feel good about himself, and tell his rich friends he knew all about what it means to be starving? Good for you. I hope us poor folk exceeded your expectations." He spat bitterly, feeling only a slight twinge of regret at the storm of emotions that rose in response. Anger. Hurt. Sadness. _How pathetic_.

"You know nothing about me," He mumbled under his breath. Levi narrowed his eyes.

"I didn't peg you for one to feel self-pity, but I guess we all learned something today. You better get going, don't want to worry mother." The boy stiffened, but Levi ignored him and rose to his feet.

"Don't talk about my mother." His voice, though quiet, took on a sharp tone that Levi had not yet heard him use, but recognized as one groomed for authority. He cocked an eyebrow and leaned on his right hip.

"Why? Did she love you and feed you and cloth you? Poor kid." He was on his feet immediately, fists clenched at his sides and eyes blazing with only one clear emotion: anger. _Ah, sensitive subject. I guess we all have weaknesses_.

"So quick to fight your savior? What a temper. I don't have time for this." As he moved to leave, the boy grabbed his bicep. Wrong move. In one smooth motion, the young thief was pinned on his back, Levi glaring down at him with unmasked contempt. "Don't touch me so freely. Whatever happened before, I don't care. We're done here," His gaze softened slightly. "Whatever you think you see in the slums that makes you want to leave a life of cushion and wealth, abandon it. Believe me, you don't want to have anything to do with this world." He thought he could leave it at that, but the boy spoke up as Levi turned away.

"She died. My mother. When I was younger." Pity and empathy. Two emotions Levi had no interest in, yet had decided to make an appearance. In a spontaneous decision that he could not recall thinking through properly, Levi pulled the chain off from around his neck that held the key to the Underground and tossed it at the kid, who caught it against his chest.

"When you need me, look in the basement."


	2. Jewels and Wine

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In which Eren must attend a feast and gets pathetically drunk.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I may or may not have gotten so excited that people are actually reading my story that I posted another chapter on the same day... oops. 
> 
> This one is from Eren's perspective, right after his encounter with Levi. 
> 
> Enjoy!

Eren stared at the bronze key in dreamy fascination, turning it over in his hands and running his fingertips lightly over every dent and scratch. Looking at the metal reflect dim lamplight, he remembered cold steel eyes and the smooth baritone that whispered the promise of freedom; he still felt the man's strong grip on his arm, even though the red marks left behind had since faded. _Who was he?_

"Eren!" The young man rolled his eyes in annoyance and moved the key back into its rightful place around his neck, though he was careful to keep it hidden beneath his clothing. Moments later, a young woman with soft black hair and the signature armor of the Elite Royal Guard burst into his chambers, neglecting to bow respectfully before erupting into an angry lecture.

"What on earth were you thinking?! Trying to escape the palace now, huh? It's not enough that you try and slip away when you are being escorted through the city, now you have to shame the palace soldiers even further by breaking out? It's not safe for a prince to be wandering the streets alone! What if Annie and the rest of the private guard hadn't found you when they did? You are the heir to this kingdom! The _only_ heir! We cannot afford to lose you! Do you know-" Before she could continue further, which he knew she was capable of, Eren cut her short.

"Mikasa, I get it. I know. I am the only heir, my kingdom needs me. The only thing is, I know nothing of my kingdom. You and my father keep me locked away in this place yet expect me to lead a people I know nothing about! I want to know what their lives are like, what it is to live under my family's rule!"

"Armin is teaching you-"

"There is only so much a scholar can teach me about politics and economy! I may know about the rising prices of certain crops or the important daughters of neighboring kingdoms, but I do not know what it means for my people to be starving or what it is to fall in love and marry someone for nothing else." Mikasa hesitated at this final point.

"Is-is that what this is about? Marrying for love? Are you upset about your potential engagement to that princess, Historia Reiss?" Eren groaned and collapsed onto his bed.

"No it's not! You don't understand, Mikasa! Nobody here gets it! I feel like I'm slowing being suffocated by these walls, I can't even go outside to see my own kingdom without a big commotion! Today, for the first time in my life, I felt truly alive, and there is nothing you can do to stop me from seeing the world!" Eren stormed past her before she could protest, racing through hallways he had mapped in his mind since he was a child. There was nobody who knew the palace better, but rather than hide in his more remote locations, Eren found himself in the gardens. There were rows and rows of blossoming trees, bushes, flowers, and stone paths, and in the center of it all, a beautiful pool that reflected the stunning architecture of the palace interior. He folded his legs and sat on the very edge, staring into the murky reflection of shadows cast by the setting sun. He was reminded of the rooftop of that building, sitting beside the handsome, though rather short, stranger and enjoying the sunset while catching their breath.

He hadn't lied to Mikasa; he had never felt more alive than when he was sprinting through unfamiliar streets, fleeing pursuers he could have stopped with the mention of his name and the flash of his insignia, at the mercy of a random man who had saved him. Perhaps it was because of his role as the savior that Eren found himself admiring the man's strong legs as he ran and lept from rooftop to rooftop, how effortlessly he had vaulted to the top of the cart and used his muscular arms to pull the prince with him. The man was undeniably handsome, and even though he probably was much more dangerous than the violent, angry merchant or even the royal guard, he had protected Eren, and something about the man made him feel safe. His harsh stare certainly was capable of making him break into a sweat, but he found himself drawn in by his mysterious aura, comforted by their shared silence. _His hair looked so soft..._ Eren blushed when he caught himself wanting to run his fingers through the stranger's silky raven locks, graze the stubble of his undercut...

"Eren!" The prince stiffened. He turned to see a slender blond boy in a scholar's uniform scurrying towards him, his face fixed in an expression of relief. "I'm so glad you're safe! Everyone was so worried!" Eren sighed and pulled his knees up to his chest, resting his chin on them and looking up at the young tutor with big, sparkling blue eyes. The boy was a genius, the youngest scholar in history of their kingdom, and they had known each other their entire lives. He was the grandson of the palace's librarian, so he grew up around books and was constantly reading and telling Eren crazy stories of the world outside of the palace. Secretly, this had always been Eren's favorite part of the day; after hours of grueling lessons, meeting up with Armin and listening to the places he would never be able to see excited him. Even though he knew it was false hope, a part of him always held the belief he would some day be free.

"Sorry, what?" Eren realized the boy had been speaking, but he hadn't heard a word he had said. Armin smiled patiently and repeated himself, at this point used to the prince getting lost in his own thoughts.

"I said in a week, your father is going to be hosting a feast that will be attended by kings, princes, and princesses from neighboring countries. In preparation for this, our lessons until then will be brushing up on foreign noble families, etiquette, and the like. This might be your chance to find someone, Eren!" The boy spoke excitedly, for he had known about Eren's secret desire to fall madly in love with someone since a young age; a luxury his status usually did not permit. A small smile cracked his deep, depressed frown.

"Thanks, Armin." This earned him a concerned stare. 

"Oh, uh- yeah, no problem. Is there something on your mind? Do you want to talk about it?" 

"Not really." He knew the blond only meant the best, but he was not in the mood to be around other people. After the disappointment of returning to the palace without even the name of his savior, only a key that was essentially useless when he could not leave, Eren wanted nothing but to wallow in his sorrows and relive the adrenaline of the chase through lazy daydreams. 

"Oh, okay. Well, I'll be in the library if you need me. Please, come talk to me if the urge arises." Armin bent over and haltingly squeezed his friend's shoulder before scurrying off. Eren sighed and dipped his fingers into the cool water, watching the ripples disturb the perfect reflection in mild interest, vaguely seeing a similarity in the achromatic liquid to the eyes that haunted his thoughts. 

 

* * *

 

 

The week that followed Eren's escape attempt and the build up to the royal feast was both the shortest and longest time of his life. Lessons with Armin consumed his daylight, yet when the day of the feast came, it only felt like yesterday when he was wandering unnoticed through his city's vibrant marketplace. He had gotten drunk on the delicious anonymity that came with his disguise, feeling the pull of the crowd and the absence of humble stares and prostrated bodies that always displeased him; he hated the attention he was given when his father paraded him around in public. Today, he was to be on display once again, but this time for other royalty and esteemed nobility. Simply seeing foreigners used to be enough to satisfy his curiosity, but he quickly discovered that the view of the world through the eyes of its wealthiest members was a narrow one, and now he only felt consistently restless. 

By the time he had risen and eaten breakfast in the morning, guests were already beginning to trickle in, each assigned different rooms in the wing of the palace constructed to hold an enormous amount of visitors for occasions such as these. Three of his main personal servants, Gunther, Eld, and Petra, helped him prepare as the hour for the start of the feast drew closer. Working in the natural light from his wide balcony that illuminated Eren's chambers, they bathed and dressed him carefully in his finest clothing, lavish green silks intended only for special events. Petra applied ceremonial makeup to his face, a little more generous with the kohl to over-exaggerate his already intense eyes, and when she was finished, Eld and Gunther cautiously fastened onto him gold jewelry that had been passed down for generations through his family; gold chains and gemstones made him glitter and shine, as if he were a prized jewel rather than the prince of a powerful nation. 

"Finished!" Petra said proudly, and the three of them stepped back to look over their work. Erd whistled lowly. 

"No offence, my prince, but I don't think you have ever looked this royal. Have you been paying attention in your lessons with Armin? Do you think you can pull this off?" Eren pushed his shoulder playfully. They all were aware of how much he hated being treated like royalty, and he knew that even though at first they thought poorly of him, they had become devoted over the years and were the closest to what he could call friends. 

"You're just jealous," He shot back, running his hands over the smooth material of his pants. 

"Not really. You're the one who's going to have to deal with those pompous bastards nagging you all night. Have fun with that," Gunther raised his eyebrows. Eren crossed his arms and pouted. 

"Okay, fine, I get it. Now shoo, I think I need some time alone to prepare myself mentally." They nodded in understanding and filed out of the room, shutting his large doors quietly behind them. Sighing, Eren walked over to the table beside his lavish bed and lifted the key that had been resting there. He thought about it for a moment, then slipped the chain over his head and tucked the precious artifact behind the material of his shirt; feeling it gently press its weight against his chest reminded him of its owner and comforted him. 

Eventually, Eren made his way down to the grand hall where the feast was being held. Royal guards were posted at the end of every hallway, and they bowed respectfully as he passed by them. Dread pooled in the pit of his stomach and ate away at his confidence.  _What if I can't do this? So many people are going to be there..._ He shook his head.  _No, I have to do this. I have to play my part as the host prince and make my father proud- maybe that way I can convince him to let me leave the palace more._ Determination steeled his resolve, and his steps quickened. He found the back room where he would wait before making the appropriate entrance and rested on the bountiful silk cushions that were scattered on colorful carpets. Hearing a noise, he turned to find Armin standing before him, eyes wide and mouth hanging open. He was wearing much more formal attire than his usual look, and Eren guessed it was probably the most expensive thing he owned. 

"Wow, Eren- I mean, my prince, you look... wow." Eren grinned and raised his eyebrows. 

"Have I really rendered the smartest man in this palace speechless? Perhaps I should play the part of royalty more often." Before either of them could continue, a servant entered the room, stooping respectfully. 

"Your Highness, it is time." Armin shot him a confident and encouraging smile. Taking a deep breath, Eren stood and waited for the doors to open. 

 

* * *

 

 

The night was turning out to be glamorous and exuberant yet uneventful. Lingering by his father's side while the king spoke with various nobles, Eren sipped on his wine and watched the beautiful dancers twist and roll their hips, their sensuous and captivating motions falling in perfect time with the undercurrent of music that could be heard beneath raucous laughter and layers of chatter. He admired their bodies and their skillful dance, but felt hardly any sexual arousal. Unlike other princes his age, Eren had never held much interest in fooling around with any woman he could find; tender romance and the raw connection of two human souls had always appealed to him more than mindless intercourse. Feeling a hand on his shoulder, Eren turned to find expectant faces looking at him, and for the next twenty minutes engaged in drab conversation with a nobleman he discovered to be the father of Historia Reiss, the princess who was supposedly the most likely candidate for his future wife. To his relief, the man was eventually needed by someone else, and he was once again left to his own devices. As the night continued, Eren kept drinking more and more wine, something he rarely had the chance to do and helped occupy him while he sat in silence; but at some point, he realized that he was hopelessly drunk. Deciding he needed a break from the festivities, Eren wove between other raving drunk nobles and dodged flailing arms from heated discussions, eventually making it outside to the gardens. Once he edged away from the light pouring onto the cold stone and brittle grass, he looked up and was able to see the most magnificent display of stars he had bothered to see in a while. It seemed as though someone had taken a vase of diamonds and spilled it, releasing an effortlessly eternal pool of glittering jewels into the blank night sky. For a moment, he attempted counting them, but quickly gave up and decided to wander the grounds. 

Occasionally reaching out to brush his fingertips against beautiful flowers, Eren roamed until he found his way to the giant pond that now held the silhouette of his palace and had captured a fragment of celestial light in its waters. Giggling, Eren stuck his hand in and watched the ripples fracture the shining, distant crystals into millions of dazzling shards. Somewhere in the surface that was slowly smoothing over, he thought he saw a flicker of movement, but it disappeared as quickly as it came. Spinning around, he peered into the darkness suspiciously, his legs wobbling slightly as the world suddenly tilted and the ground seemed a lot closer than it had been before. From the shadows, strong arms reached forward and gripped his shoulders, steadying him. Eren looked up blearily, his vision unfocused from the effects of the alcohol. 

"What are  _you_ doing here?" A familiar voice rang in his ears, sounding shocked. Squinting, he could barely make out a face in the starlight, but his hands reached out and felt the soft seams of expensive cloth. His knees buckled and he crumbled into a strong chest, humming contentedly. "You stink of alcohol. Disgusting." 

"Who're you?" The words slurred together as Eren attempted to speak. 

"This is pathetic. I have to get you back inside before you hurt yourself, dumb brat." He felt himself being lifted, held, and he willingly slung his arms around the stranger's neck. 

"Than' you." There was no response. The sounds of the party trickled over him, and soon they were at the edges of escaped lamplight that signaled the immediate presence of the grand hall. Eren shifted to get a better look at the man who had swept him away and carried him back to the feast. He partially caught side of a strong jaw beneath midnight black hair, but when the man turned his head, their faces were mere inches apart and their gazes met. Those grey eyes that Eren had been unable to forget were trained on him, their depths vast and unreadable. 

"Is this a dream?" He asked sleepily. Without waiting for an answer, he reached up and touched a smooth, cold cheek before passing out on his savior's shoulder. 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you enjoyed that little bit of fluff at the end, because I did. Stay tuned, it gets better. Then it gets worse. But it gets better again, so hang it there.


	3. Sand and Magic Carpets

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> One week earlier- we now see what happened when Isabel, Farlan, and Levi went into the desert... and stuff goes down... important plot stuff.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is going to be from Levi's perspective again! Thank you so much to everyone who has left kudos, or bookmarks, or even took the time to check out my story! It means a lot to me!
> 
> Enjoy! <3
> 
> P.S., warning for character deaths in this chapter...
> 
> (also pls remember I know nothing about surviving in the desert, this is from "research" and logic)
> 
> (also, no Ereri in this chapter... it's coming, though, I promise!)

Sweat trickled down Levi's face and soaked his loose clothing, causing him to shudder in disgust. Isabel, Farlan, Levi, and their guide had been traveling through the desert without hardly ever stopping, and while it had only been three days, when the sun was beating down with no mercy and slowly wringing the energy from their bodies, it felt like an eternity. Reaching down, he subconsciously patted his chest to make sure the strange amulet the stranger had given him still hung there, the man's words echoing in his mind;  _when you have traveled for three days and three nights to the east, this will show you the way to your destination. When you get there, don't touch anything, only bring me the lamp. If your greed causes you to take more, it will be the end of you._

He scoffed silently to himself.  _What a load of camel shit._ Up ahead, the guide raised his hand, causing the three of them to stop. Isabel and Farlan were behind him, the group traveling in a single line across tumbling, identical sand dunes that surrounded them in every direction. 

"What's going on?" Farlan called. The guide turned to them with a calm expression. 

"Just a sandstorm. We are going to have to take cover." Even Levi's eyes widened slightly. 

"A sandstorm?!" Isabel screeched in shock. They had heard hundreds of stories, bad and worse, about sandstorms, but had never experienced any when they had spent most of their lives in the Underground; except for Levi, who had seen a sandstorm once from the safety of Sina. The recollection of that time brought back a memory of sparkling teal eyes bursting with powerful emotion, and he had to shake his head to dislodge the image. Looking ahead past his guide, he saw, in stunned recognition, brooding clouds in the distance, heading straight for them. 

"It doesn't look like there is any lightning, so we can find the highest point of this dune and prepare for when it hits us," The guide shouted, and the three followed him in a daze. He stopped suddenly, dismounting from his camel, and they followed suit. "I brought a tent, so we can set it up and put the camels between us and the wind. They are meant to survive in this weather so we don't have to worry about them, we can use them to our advantage." They nodded in understanding and helped him set up the tent, arranging the camels around it and sitting them down both so they could secure the tent and block the oncoming wind. 

"You must have done this a lot in your lifetime," Isabel shouted as the wind started to pick up, howling and ripping at the thin cloth of their shelter. He smiled. 

"I have spent more time in the desert than you have probably been alive, my dear. Just in case, be ready with your scarves to wrap them around your head. If sand gets inside the tent, be ready to cover your noses, mouths and eyes, and your ears if you can. Understood?" They nodded again. Then, the storm hit. 

 

* * *

 

 

"I will be happy if I never see sand again," Isabel said miserably, dusting off her clothes and her camel for the third time. 

"Oi, stop complaining, we're all covered in it," Levi snapped. His mood had deteriorated when he realized that, no matter how many layers they put on or precautions they took, the tiny particles from hell were capable of worming their way anywhere. It had been a particularly large storm, so by the time it had completely passed over them, the sun was almost entirely set over the horizon. 

"He said three days and three nights, so we should be there soon," Farlan commented. Levi nodded and turned to the guide. 

"Let's keep moving."

If possible, the night sky was even more stunning without the glittering lights from Sina to blot out the lesser stars. In a streak across the indigo canvas, one stream of celestial diamonds glowed in a milky pathway that dominated the other constellations and suddenly made Levi very aware of how small the desert was beneath the heavens. 

They pressed on and on into the endless sea of rolling sand, until, when the horizon had just begun to lighten, Levi felt a strange vibration against his chest. 

"Wait!" He shouted, and everyone immediately stopped. Pulling out the amulet, to his shock he found it glowing and shaking, straining against the chain around his neck. Cautiously, he lifted it from its restraints and instantaneously it flew from his hands and was soaring through the air. "Follow it!"

They pushed their camels into a dead sprint, but Levi had no time to think about how the strange mammals could actually run very fast, he was too focused on not losing the amulet in the fading darkness. Suddenly, it halted in mid-air and plunged into the sand. Even Levi gaped a little, and they sat still, completely dumbfounded. 

"Did we just..." Isabel trailed off as the sand began to tremble. 

"Move back!" The guide shouted. They all retreated to what they figured was a safe distance, only to be hit by a gust of sand.  _Another sandstorm?_ The thought crossed Levi's mind, but he quickly dismissed it as a creature formed in the sand, the head of a beast that cracked open its mouth and roared. 

" _WHO DARES DISTURB MY SLUMBER?!"_ They looked up, gaping at the monster made of sand. Clenching his teeth, Levi stepped forward. 

"I am Levi Ackerman from the city of Sina." Two glowing eyes peered down at him. 

"Proceed." The confusion was partially cleared away when the creature's mouth dropped and the tongue staggered to form a set of stairs leading down into its stomach.  He felt movement behind him and a hand on his shoulder.

"I am Farlan Church, also from the city of Sina."

"I am Isabel Magnolia, I'm with them." Levi's heart clenched when he looked at his companions, wide-eyed and afraid but beside him, always, and he turned back to the sand-being. 

"You all may enter my Cave of Wonders. _Touch nothing but the lamp_." They looked at each other and nodded in silent agreement. After a brief pause, they started to move down the stairwell, leaving the guide behind with the camels. The roof of the creature's mouth became a dark cave that stretched high above them, and Levi was reminded a bit of the Underground; however, this cave had giant stalactites and stalagmites that pierced the empty air and gave the space a distinctly cold feeling. At the bottom of the stairs was a doorway that had light coming through it, and they cautiously moved forward until they were standing on the other side.

Before them, piles upon piles of shining gold and jewels were laid out before them, more wealth accumulated in this cavern than they would ever even hope to see for many lifetimes. 

"I can't believe it! Hey bro, with just some of this we could become the richest people in Sina! Heck, probably even the world!" She ran up and stared at a fat ruby that was sitting in a chest of gold jewelry. 

"Isabel," He said sharply. "Don't touch anything. We're here for the lamp, that's it." She pouted and grumbled something about how she wasn't planning on taking any of it, but he ignored her and kept walking down the single path that wove between the mountains of riches. It seemed to continue forever, twisting and turning between glittering temptation and dazzling possibilities. However, Levi's instincts told him there was something off about the gold, and he strained to completely avoid it. 

"Whoa, Levi, look at this!" Farlan's voice shouted from behind him. Quickly, turned to see Isabel interacting with what appeared to be an animated rug. 

"It's a magic carpet!" She shouted with glee as it flew around her and wiggled its tassels in excitement. He rolled his eyes and stalked over, about to tug on its fraying edges before seeing the dust and opting instead to speak to it. 

"Oi, dirty rug. Do you know where we can find a lamp in this place?" Farlan glanced at him sharply in disapproval. 

"Levi, be nice." The carpet didn't seem to notice, instead rippling in what appeared to be a positive confirmation before taking off and flying down the path. They followed it deeper and deeper into the cave until they reached another doorway, this one leading into a cavern with the highest ceiling thus far, but length-wise it was much smaller than the room with gold. In the center, on a rock pedestal that seemed to stretch to almost the ceiling, was a gold lamp that looked musty with age. 

"There it is," He barely heard Farlan as his feet moved of their own accord, taking him up the steep stairs that led to the prize.  _After this, I'll be happy if I never go into the desert again._ He finally got to the top, his hand hesitantly reaching out to touch it-

The entire cave started to shake violently, and Levi's gut dropped. He spun around to see Isabel touching an enormous jewel, her eyes the size of dinner plates as she stared up at Levi in horror.

" _Isabel! Farlan!_ "

Darkness. 

 

* * *

 

 Dust filled his nose and mouth, suffocating him. Coughing, Levi attempted to dislodge it all and only partially succeeded, taking a deep breath of air before pausing.  _Are my eyes closed?_ He blinked several times before realizing his eyes were in fact open, but it was so dark that he could not see a single thing.  _Where am I?_ He tried to move his muscles, but they ached and felt heavy, so he opted for wiggling his fingers to regain any sort of sensation. Pain shot through his nerves, and he winced. A slight movement of his arm pushed against crumbled rock, and it all came back.  _Ceiling is falling. Screaming, reaching out, missing by fingertips. Magic carpet. A glimpse of sunlight, then darkness._

 _"Isabel? Farlan?!"_ Levi screamed into the thick black, then held his breath while he waited for anything other than heavy silence. A sob threatened to break free from his throat, but he choked it down.  _No, I can't assume the worst. We could just be separated._ He cautiously sat up, his limbs awakening slowly, and his hand brushed against metal. He reached out and gripped it and discovered it was the lamp. The fucking stupid piece of shit that brought them here in the first place. Recalling he still had a pack of supplies on him, he dug through pockets and found a packet of matches. Striking one, he found himself surrounded by fallen boulders, but there was ample space to stand and move around a bit. He figured he could dig his way out somehow, even though the chances of that actually working were slim to none. "Shit. Shit, shit, shit." He sighed and looked down at the lamp. It was covered in dust and looked disgusting, but he figured it must have been important enough for the stranger to want it this badly, so he decided to hold on to it. If worse came to worst, he could always use the lamp to kill the man who sent him here; because Levi was not about to die without a fight. 

Electing to tuck the lamp away into one of his pockets so he wouldn't lose it, he took notice again of all the dust covering it and had no choice but to use the hem of his pants to rub it off before he would put it any closer to his body. As the cloth smoothed over the brass surface, it suddenly started to glow and rattle in his hands, before bright lights and smoke were suddenly spewing from the spout. He dropped it as more smoke poured out of it, scrambling away until his back was pressed against a rock. 

"YAAAAHOOOO!!!" A staggeringly enormous figure took shape in the smoke rising above Levi, the voice resonating loudly in the confined space. A person, Levi couldn't tell if they were male or female (or human at all- most likely not), was floating in the air, wearing a strange green and white costume, glasses, and a ponytail. "Wow, ten thousands years can give you such a crick in the neck!" They laughed before peering down at him. "So, you're my new master now, huh? You're a cutie!" They inched down until their faces were close, too close, a bizarre expression on their face. 

"What are you, constipated? Stop looking at me like that." Levi said coolly, but internally he was reeling from confusion. They only threw back their head and laughed. 

"No, I'm not constipated, genies don't poop, but I guess if a human was stuck in there for so long they probably would be constipated! Hm, I wonder what  _would_ happen..." They trailed off, their eyes growing distant and thoughtful. 

"Wait, genie?" They snapped back to attention and grinned. 

"Yeah, that's what I am! Being of ultimate celestial power, capable of granting you three whole wishes!" His eyes narrowed. 

"How am I supposed to believe that? You're just some weirdo who wears shitty-looking glasses." Their mouth dropped open. 

"Well, excuse me, shorty! I will have you know that I am capable of  _anything_! Well... there are some things that I just won't do for personal reasons... but I can tell you anything you want to know and grant you any wish you desire!" He hesitated. 

"Can you tell me... are... are my friends alive? A man and a woman... they came into this cave with me... are they still alive?" The genie froze, and the goofiness fell from their expression. 

"I'm sorry, master. The only living things around for many miles are you and me." 

It felt like the cave was collapsing all over again, this time leaving him without oxygen. He reached forward and gripped them by the front of their shirt, dragging their face in until their noses almost touched. 

"You... are you telling me... they can't be... if you are lying to me..." Levi shoved the genie forward and fell to his knees, shaking.  _No. No. No, no, no, no, no, no, this wasn't supposed to happen. They're not supposed to be dead. This fucking genie is lying. They have to be lying. Isabel... Farlan... "_ Take me to them.  _Now._ I have to see it for myself." 

"Master..."

"DO IT!" Levi screamed. They genie sighed, pity written all over their face, and grabbed Levi by the arm. He did not protest, only watched warily as tears threatened to break through his mask. Reaching out, the genie touched one of the largest boulders and it disintegrated, showing part of the cavern. The gold had turned to dust, leaving only piles of brown particles and large rocks scattered everywhere. "Isabel! FARLAN!" His voice echoed in the vast, empty space. In the corner of his eye, he saw color, and when he realized what it was, he couldn't look away.  _This is my fault. If I hadn't left- if I had reached them in time-_

"Master, there is nothing you can do now. They passed-"

" _SHUT. UP."_ His voice was low and dangerous. They fell silent. "You... can you... listen up, genie. This is my first wish. Bring them back to life.  _RIGHT. NOW."_ They shook their head, but he couldn't see. He couldn't look away. 

"Master, I... I can't." He whirled around and was at their throat quicker than should have been possible. 

  
"What. The  _fuck_ do you mean? Aren't you a fucking genie?  _What about my fucking wishes?! What about Isabel and Farlan?!"_ His eyes were wild and glazed over, his grip iron-locked. 

"That's one of the only things I can't do. I can't bring people back to life. I'm sorry." The world was red. All he saw was red.  _I am going to kill him. The man who sent us into the desert. I am going to kill him and his accomplices and every person who ever knew him. I am going to kill them_ all. With this revelation, he released the genie and retreated within himself. Walls of ice and steel closed in his heart, and he knew now was not the time or place to mourn his friends. After a few minutes of silence, he turned back and his fixed, bored expression was back in place. 

"So you call yourself an all-powerful genie and you can't bring people back to life? Pathetic." An indignant expression appeared on their face and they peered down at him. 

"I can do things, I know things, you cannot fathom, I just don't do dead people." Levi lifted his eyebrows.

"Is that so? Prove it. If you can get me out of this cave, I'll believe you and accept you as a genie. Otherwise, I'm leaving you in here to rot for another ten thousand years." He crossed his arms and tilted his head expectantly. Before the genie could reply, a rustling behind them disrupted the conversation. 

"Carpet!" The genie broke into a smile and did a weird fist bump with the floating rug. "So good to see you! I think it's been a few millennia!" Levi rolled his eyes. 

"Well?" He spat impatiently. They both turned to look at him (well, he wasn't really sure how the carpet was looking at him, but he wasn't questioning much anymore). The genie puffed up their chest and pointed at him. 

"Perfect timing, carpet. I am getting the three of us out of here before you can say 'Cave of Wonders'! Don't think you can give up these wishes so easily!" Pulling him onto the carpet, they suddenly were flying through the air, straight for the ceiling.

"Genie-" Levi sputtered out a quiet warning, but they only grinned at him before sharply gesturing at the thick rock, and on impact, there was an explosion of light and they were soaring through the air beneath the open night sky, the sun still setting on the horizon. He hadn't noticed his jaw dropped, but the genie did and their smile widened.

"How's that for magic?" They shouted over the wind. Levi glanced at them and narrowed his eyes.  

 After a few minutes of flying, the genie waved their hands at the ground, and a mini-oasis appeared in the sand. When they were standing beneath palm trees, watching the stars reflect their light on the surface of the pool of refreshingly sweet water, the genie turned to Levi. 

"So?" He sighed. 

"That was pretty impressive. I have to hand it to you, you definitely have some kind of skill," His voice was monotone as he stared at the silky starlight, the barest hints of moon all that was left of the swollen celestial body from weeks before. 

"Some skill?! I'm the best of the best! My name is Hange, by the way. What's yours?"

"Levi."

"Ooh, that's a cool name! Levi. I like it!" He resisted the urge to scoff at her remark. 

"So are you a man or woman, anyway?" Hange looked at him, utterly amused. 

"I am a powerful genie capable of morphing the very structure of the Earth. I have no use for the gender binary."

"The what?"

"Never mind, you wouldn't get it. So, what are your other two wishes?" He looked at them, a part of him eager to see their reaction when they realized their mistake. 

"I thought I had three wishes." Laughing, Hange shook their head. 

"I got you out of the cave, that's one wish gone! What do you desire, Levi?" Raising his eyebrows, he leaned his back against the rough bark of a palm and flicked hair out of his eyes. 

"I never made a wish to leave the cave, shitty glasses, you got all excited on your own." They opened their mouth to retort, but it just hung open as it hit them. 

"...oh."

 "Yeah. I'll have to think about it, there is a  _world_ of possibilities for my three wishes," He smirked. They turned their back on him and sulked. 

Levi's thoughts turned to the man who made the deal with them, and he suddenly had an idea.

 

* * *

 

 

"Ghisar, huh?" Hange spoke from behind him as he dropped the limp body of their guide onto the sand. The man had fainted after being questioned by Levi ruthlessly for what felt like hours, and he finally got what he wanted: a name. 

"I figured our guide worked for the man who sent us out into this shitty desert in the first place. He was pretty wealthy, that much I could tell. We're going back to Sina."

 

* * *

 

 

"The palace?" Hange's mouth fell open and their eyes lit up. "It's been years since I've been inside a palace!" 

Levi grunted and sipped on his tea. 

"This guy, Ghisar, is somehow related to the royal family, and I am going to find out exactly how." They were drinking tea in a shop owned by a man who owed Levi some favors, looking out at the bustling streets below. A group of girls passed by their table in this moment, whispering and giggling. Levi caught the tail-end of the conversation when he heard one girl mention the palace. 

"My aunt, Petra, works as a maid in the palace, and she told me that they're having a feast tomorrow! It's going to last three days, and all of the important royalty and nobles of Sina and even other countries are going to be there! They say part of the reason is to find a suitable bride for the prince... I hear he's absolutely dreamy..."

Levi turned to the genie, who was watching him intently, as his face slowly broke into a smirk. 

"Shitty glasses, I have my first wish. Make me a prince."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> it took me a long time to write this chapter, wow. I hope you enjoyed it though!! Other than... you know... Isabel... and Farlan... but aren't you glad I made Hange the genie?! I thought the personality to be very fitting...  
> AND THE PLOT THICKENS  
> please stay tuned for ereri in the next chapter *squeals*  
> Side Note: because there was no real way to fit it into the chapter without it being kind of awkward, Isabel tripped over the magic carpet and touched the jewel, otherwise she would never disobey her big bro. I just wanted to point that out so there was no confusion or blaming Isabel!


End file.
